Standing Together
by AceOfBraddock
Summary: Dawson's brother, Antonio, has been shot. Shay's girlfriend had her baby. Casey's relationship with his mom is being tested and Peter's relationship with Dawson is on the rocks. Severide is still recovering from surgery. Will the men and women of CFD 51 stick together or will their personal lives tear them apart? (Based on ep14, contains spoilers, I don't own CF)
1. Chapter 1

Dawson's POV.

I spun around as the shots rang out. I saw Antonio's body fall to the ground.

"no no no," I whispered in horror, running towards him.

"ANTONIO!" I screamed, running faster, "ANTONIO!"

When I reached him, I knelt down. He had blood tricking from his mouth and blood coming out of a wound on his chest. It was close to his heart, I could tell.

"Help!" I yelled, praying someone would hear me, "HELP! Please!"

I looked at my brother, knowing there was no way I could lift him. He just lay there, bleeding.

For some reason, the paramedic in me hadn't kicked in. It always did by this time in an emergency. I just watched my brother bleed onto the pavement, while screaming for help.

Shay's POV

The baby was perfect. Clarice was doing fine and I was so happy. Joey lay sleeping in his mommy's arms.

"he's so perfect," I whispered for the millionth time.

Kelly stood on the other side of the bed, smiling like he'd just won the lottery.

We were all happy until the lawyer showed up in the doorway.

"Leslie Shay and Clarice Carthridge?" he asked.

"that's us," I said.

"these are from the attorney of Daniel Carthridge," he said, handing us two large manilla files.

"petition for full custody," I said, reading mine.

"no," Clarice whispered.

"it's gonna be ok," Kelly offered, putting his hand on Clarice's shoulder.

My phone buzzed again on the bedside table.

"Gabby," I said and grabbed it, "I gotta take this."

I walked out of the room. Luckily, the creep Daniel was nowhere to be seen.

"hello?" I answered.

"Shay," Dawson's voice broke on the other end.

"Dawson, whats wrong?" I asked, getting worried.

"it's Antonio," she said, crying now, "he just got shot."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I know these chapters are short, sorry. I type these on my iPod and they seem longer on there. I'll try to update more often sthe they're so short. I hope you guys are liking it, but story if its kinda crappy. I'm trying my hardest. Please, reviewers be nice! :) **_

Casey's POV

Wasn't it bad enough that my sister hated me? Now my mom was talking to me like she owned the house. I wasn't about to let that happen. That's why I told her who's house it was.

Not only were my sister and mom on my case, but now, the girl of my dreams, Gabby Dawson, hated me too. She was going out with someone else. And I had a good idea who that someone else was. But I'm not one to hold a grudge unless it's with Severide.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I grabbed it. It was my sister, Christie.

"hey Chris," I said, trying to lighten up whatever mood she was in.

"hello Matt," she said icily.

Great.

"what's up?" I asked, sitting back down on the couch and resuming my basketball game, trying to ignore what'd just happened.

"how's mom?" Christie asked.

"good," I said, "shes out on some sort of date now."

"she's out? On a date?" my sister yelled into my ear via cell phone.

"calm down," I said.

"our mom is on parole and you just let her go out? Dammit Matt!" she screamed.

I held the phone away from my ear to save my hearing.

"Christie, calm down." I repeated and she stopped yelling.

"why?" she asked.

"huh?"

"why'd you do this?" she asked and the phone hung up with a click.

Peter's POV

Cooking was, is and probably will be my hobby forever. Next to firefighting and being an EMT that is. I stood at the stove, making some of Grandma Dawon's chicken macaroni. No matter how hard I tried, it never tasted as good as Gabby's.

"hello honey," mom said, walking in the door with some grocery bags.

"hey mom," I said, casting a quick sideways glance at my sister, who was waiting tables.

"how was work?" mom asked, setting down the bags on the counter next to me.

"pretty good," I said, "Severide's back."

"he's the Lieutenant of the rescue squad, right?" mom asked.

"yeah," I went back to flipping burgers.

"well keep up the good work," mom said, disappearing into the back room.

Mom hated my job as I fireman. I loved it. She always worried I was going to get hurt or something. I had yet to be injured on the job.

My cell phone rang in my pocket and I grabbed it.

"hello?" I answered.

"Peter," Shay said on the other line, "get to lakeshore, now."

"wait, why?" I asked.

"Dawson's gonna need you, her brother just got shot."


	3. Authors Note

_**AUTHORS NOTE. **_

_Hey guys, Sarah here. So, it's been a while since I updated last. Sorry about that. I've been slammed with homework and stuff and I've had a pretty bad case of writers block. I'll try to update soon, but with the next episode of Chicago Fire only 2 days away, I imagine its gonna be harder to continue my story. I will try to update this story as soon as I can, but I'm thinking of starting another one, for Chicago Fire of course. So, sorry for the inconvenience. I hope you read my first story and you read my new one. _

_Have a great week! _

_~Sarah (Chicagofireforever) _


End file.
